Saiyan Nightmares
by jamieg2892
Summary: ONESHOT...Vegeta has a nightmare


**Saiyan Nightmares**

**Oneshot so pleeeeeeeeez don't review sayin "update soon"…I beg of u!!!!**

Vegeta sat up sharply in bed covered in sweat and his heart racing. He started breathing heavily and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Next to him Bulma was still sound asleep while Trunks was silent in his cot at the bottom of the bed. The saiyan wiped his forehead and pulled the sheets from over him before stepping out of bed.

He had trouble standing up from the shock and had to rest against the wall with one arm. After a few moments he steadied himself and walked slowly over to his son's cot and looked over.

Trunks was sleeping softly wrapped up in his little purple covers with his thumb in his mouth. Every time he breathed out a little whistle came from his mouth along with a little river of drool.

That made Vegeta think back to the times on his homeworld, before that tyrant Frieza obliterated it. He rested his finger against the baby's cheek and stroked it gently. Trunks suddenly raised his hand and placed it on top of his father's but continued to dream on.

"You'll be a great warrior one day, kid. I've seen it" Vegeta whispered. Then, Trunks' eyes opened slowly and his head turned up to see his dad. He didn't make a sound, just kept staring up and in return Vegeta stared down.

"Get back to sleep you little runt" he said making Bulma stir a little so he lowered his voice. His son didn't do anything but stare and hold onto his father's hand.

"Oh fine, you can have some time up. But don't tell your mother, you know what she can be like"

Then Trunks giggled a little still with his finger in his mouth before raising his arms signalling for Vegeta to pick him up. He wrapped his strong arms around the little one and hoisted him out of the cot and onto his shoulder.

"Say bye to mommy then" Vegeta whispered as Trunks looked over at sleeping Bulma. But he didn't plan to. He looked at his dad as if to say "We're only going out there, what's the point?" so Vegeta shrugged and walked into the bathroom before shutting the door.

"You know what Trunks, I just had the most dreadful nightmare!" Vegeta muttered to Trunks who wasn't paying any attention at all apart from the towels hung on the side.

"It had Cell in it. It was a flashback to when Cell self-destructed and we all thought that he had gone for good. I even saw Gohan crying in the distance for Kakarot. Everything was so real! But of course we all know what happened next! A smoke rose and a strong wind blew, then that monster returned from death and attempted to destroy my own son!"

Suddenly Trunks' head spun round in shock and confusion.

"No…the grown up version"

Then he turned his head back and continued to play with the pink fluffy towels. Vegeta continued…

"He fell to the floor and we had no idea what was going on until we heard Cell's voice from the smoke. Then it cleared and we were able to see him again, like none of us wished to. I was teeming with rage while Gohan powered up and challenged Cell. However, that wasn't going to happen. My power rose so high I didn't understand it could go that far. I powered up to super saiyan and darted from that spot towards that obnoxious android who stood there like he was the ruler of the universe. Imbecile. A shot a blast as strong as I could at him followed by a ruthless barrage of small blasts. I can't remember what happened then, I just remember a flurry of anger and hate towards that biological menace. The next thing I saw was a massive cloud of dust and rubble as a result of my attack. I was sure that Cell was dead, but to be certain I unleashed another hail of blasts to try and get him to reveal himself. After a while there was still no sign. By then I was exhausted so I had to stop and I was so sure it was all over. However, a few moments later Cell emerged from the dust and said "I say when it's over!" before hitting me to the ground so hard I couldn't move at all until Cell and Gohan's Kamehameha duel. And then…I woke up"

After all that Trunks had moved from the towels to the soap on the sink behind his father. He was just here for a play, not to listen to Vegeta's history. He couldn't give a care anyway.

"Hmph…anyway, you've had long enough up. Time for bed!" he muttered to his son who NOW had started to chew his dad's pyjamas.

He stood up and walked through to the bedroom again as quietly as possible. His wife was still asleep.

Vegeta lay Trunks back down in his cot and covered him up. He had started to chew his thumb again, closing his little eyes.

"I love you, son. Nothing will ever happen to you, I swear it."

Then he walked over to the bed and lay down under the sheets. He skipped back to his nightmare but dismissed it and closed his eyes.

"It's all over now" he whispered to himself. He didn't know how wrong he was. A few minutes past and he didn't get to sleep.

All of a sudden a large shadow loomed over him and he looked up. It had a long pointy-head and what looked like wings. It couldn't be…

"Ce…" he muttered in pure shock but didn't finish his sentence as the thing grabbed his throat and lifted him from the bed. He kicked and shook violently trying to escape whatever had hold of him but it was no use.

"Like I said Vegeta, I say when it's over"

Then it tightened it's grip so tight that Vegeta's neck snapped and he stopped struggling. It let him fall to the floor and looked over at the small cot.

"Hehe…now it's your turn"

**Randomness…how kwl it is**

**Plz Review**


End file.
